shoulder to lean on
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: she loves him he loves her but its oh so wrong or is it oh so right Lily Luna/FredII Incest no flames
1. shoulder to lean on

I don't own Harry potter

Lily Luna/Fred II

Warning incest

Shoulder to lean on

She watched him with Tears in her eyes she watched as he bowed his head and took the words his father hurled at him. She heard him whisper sorry and she wanted to hit someone he had nothing to be sorry for. She watched him walk away the tears in his eyes hidden from everyone but her she knew him better then he knew himself. She knew he wanted to have his father's love he wanted to be loved for himself not be consently compared to his deceased uncle Fred someone he could never and didn't ever want to live up to.

She tracked him with her eyes she watched him sit obscured from view by the big willow tree that they had played under as children she couldn't see him but she knew he was there and so she followed ignoring everyone for him the one thing in her life that mattered. She walked across the soft grass and sat down next to him letting the silence reign.

He turned to look at her and she could see the pain that resided deep in his dark blue eyes "Lily" He whispered his words barely audible. She reached out wanting to comfort him but not daring. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him "Lily." He said her name feeling close to her just taking comfort in her presence she snuggled close to him loving the feel of him next to her. She wished he could see how much she loved him she wished he saw her as more than his baby cousin she wished she could take his pain away. But for know she would take what he was willing to give and be a shoulder for him to lean on.

A/N yes this is incest and if you flame me I won't listen if you like it please review should I make it as a drabble like series or follow the story line I have going on now please review but only constructive and helpful things and idea's no flames.


	2. oh so wrong

Fred POV

He loved her, her with her fiery red hair and blazing green eyes but it was oh so wrong. And whenever he looked at her he didn't feel very Gryffindor and very hufflepuff. He cared for all his cousin's but there was something special about her.

Most people only saw her as the baby of the Potter Weasly family. First Ravenclaw in the family, she was bright but not snobby and he wanted her to be his. But it was oh so wrong, she was fifteen he was seventeen. She was oh so innocent, he couldn't put his broken burden on her no.

And sometimes she angered him, because she always followed him, she was always there he couldn't forget her. And he loved her, and hated her, and wanted to hold her. And he just needed a shoulder to lean on so he took the comfort she offered and felt sickened. He had to force himself not to reach out and kiss her, because that would be oh so very very wrong.

But he looked over at her shining green eyes and the wind blowing her red red hair, and he leaned in and he kissed her. And he felt whole alive but it was oh so wrong.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review but no flames this will go in a POV type format with each cousin finding out interspersed with more Lily and Fred POV's next up Roxanne and then we'll move away from that first day by the willow tree.


	3. why

I don't own harry potter

Roxanne's POV

She watched him disappear, she glared at her father. Why couldn't he let up and why couldn't he see what a great son he had. Why, Why Why.

She watched her disappear the only one that could get through to him. And she wonders why fate must be so cruel and she follows them and they don't know it and she watches them. She watched him lean on her. She watched and wondered why they had to be cousin's because they fit oh so well together.

And she holds her breath as she watches him lean in and kiss her. And she watches her kiss him back and she watches her pull back and hears her whisper "Why?"

Thanks for the reviews and please review so I lied there will problery be a few more willow tree scene's or not mattering how I can get lily and fred's Pov's no flames.


	4. Because

I don't own harry Potter

Lily POV

She pulled away "Why" She whispered in her oh so broken voice.

"Because" He breathed "I love you and it's wrong but I do."

Tears poured down her face as she kissed him again and again not wanting to pull away because no matter how wrong she loved him and he loved her and they would make it they had to make it because if they didn't they would both be broken. They finally broke their embrace and he helped her to her feet and she smiled and he grinned and they walked back to the family .

They stayed away from each other so far so far that it could have been yards no one could know about them about their love there forever oh so wrong love and as she appereted away with her family she finally broke the stare that she had keep all day.

A/N I had this saved and had no idea why I didn't put it up please review but no flames.


End file.
